The Truth About Taiyou
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: This is just the first chapter. This story will be more of Kiba and Taiyou's relationship but will contain Kakashi and Taiyou flings at the later chapters.
1. The Truth

**New fic! This story mentions Iwa! *runs off to hug Deidara plushie***

**Kiba: Why'd you hug your Deidara plushie?**

**Me: He's from Iwa!**

**Kiba: Oh...right...hey, can I sai the disclaimer?**

**Me: sure.**

**Disclaimer: Anne doesn't own me or the show Naruto, so that might be the reason her life sucks!**

**Me: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!! I'll get you later, Inuzuka!! *shakes fist in the air***

**ME: *faces the crowd* but for now, here's the fic! :D**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I can't do this to my own girlfriend!" I said, while my heart is beating faster and faster.

"Kiba, you have to do this. We have to know more facts about Taiyou. We do this to every person who's new in Konoha. We have to make sure she's not-"

"She isn't a spy or an assassin or some freak, okay?" I interrupted. I know I shouldn't answer back to the Hokage, but I can't help it.

"Even if she isn't, we still need to know her background. Tell me what you know about her, then I'll send you to find out more facts, got it?" said Lady Tsunade.

"no."

"I am your Hokage and you shall do what I say!" she demanded.

"Fine. But if Taiyou finds out, I'll tell her you made me do it." I replied glumly.

"Oh, we'll make sure she won't. Now, what do you know about her family?" she asked.

"Her parents got divorced when she was 4. She lives with her mom and her sister lives with her dad. She never told me the whole story, though…" I said.

"Well then, that's one of the things you have to find out. You also have to ask her what village she came from, why she moved, and her skills." She said quickly.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

TIMESKIP

"Taiyou!" I screamed, as I knocked on her door.

"Oh, hi Kiba! I didn't expect you to come today. Not that I don't want to see you, but what are you doing here?" she asked. She looks so beautiful. Her blonde hair is tied to the side, her green eyes are sparkling with innocence…she looks like an angel.

"Oh, I, uh, I have to ask you something." I said.

"Okay, come inside!" she said with a smile.

I followed her into their living room, where pictures of her and her mom hang on the walls, a few strings of orchids hang from the ceiling and the walls are painted a bright shade of yellow.

"So, what're you going to ask me?" she asked.

"Since we are boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, I think I have to find out more stuff about you." I replied.

"Okay. Shoot." She said.

"Why did your mom and dad separate?" I asked.

I saw her smile fade. Great, I'm hurting her unintentionally.

"W-well…my dad didn't really like me because he thought I was weak…I was in the academy in my village and he never lets me play, or eat a full meal." She said, near to tears.

"Oh…so your mom took you away…what happened to your sister?" I asked. I want to stop, but if I don't get the information, they'll ask Taiyou using the most inhuman method ever, and I don't want her ti get hurt.

"My dad was fond of her, and she always makes me do her chores since she said that I'm useless. She even said that my dad wanted me dead…" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Taiyou, a-are you okay?" I asked, as I moved closer to her while I let her lean on my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine…sorry.." she said.

"Oh, no, it's okay…maybe I'll stop asking questions now." I said.

"No, it's okay…I just remembered how my dad treated me,but I'm fine now." She said calmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked with concern.

"Y-yeah" she replied..

"Uhm, what village were you from before you moved here?"

"I came from Iwa, but I can use all the elements in my jutsus. I learned a lot from my mom because she taught me everything she knew." She said.

"Iwa, huh? That's cool." I said with a smile, trying to make her smile too.

"Yeah! Hahah! Hey, wanna stay for dinner? I'm cooking!" she said cheerfully.

"Sure."

One thing I know about her is that she's an excellent cook.

NEXT DAY

"Lady Tsunade, it's Kiba" I said, while knocking on the door of her office.

"Kiba, did you find out the details?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well?" sheesh, impatient much?

"Her dad didn't like her which made her mom move with her from Iwa to Konoha. Her sister was her dad's favorite and treats her like a slave. This made her stronger and now she can use any kind of element for her jutsus." I said.

"Nice work, Kiba. You may go now." She gestured me to the door.

"Okay." I said, while walking out.

NORMAL POV

After Kiba left, Kakashi entered the room.

"You called for me, Lady Tsunade?" he asked, peeking through his book.

"Kakashi, do you know Taiyou Hana?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she's always with that boy from the Inuzuka clan and the rest of Team 8." He said, still holding the book.

"She has some pretty good skills. You should look out for her, she has a lot of potential. From now on, I want you to train her, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. We'll start tomorrow, then."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Not that good, but the next chappies will be better :)**

**hope you guys liked it! :)**

**(Not sure when our Wi-Fi will be back, so I'm using broadband which is HELL.)**


	2. Team Seven, Here I Come!

**NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Thanks to Ami-san! This is her idea. :)**

**Oh, and I'll update if I get enough reviews...for more inspiration :)  
**

**I do not own Naruto. ---world's MOST OBVIOUS disclaimer x)**

**okay, ON WiTH THE FiC!!  
**

* * *

"Summon Taiyou Hana right away!" Tsunade commanded Shizune.

"Yes ma'am!" said Shuzune.

* * *

**TAIYOU'S POV**

_This day is gonna suck. _That's what I keep on telling myself. A guy named Sai left Team 7, and now I'm gonna be part of their team. I'm gonna miss working with Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kuremai-sensei. Well, I guess this is what destiny has in store for me. Great, now I'm talking like Neji.

The Hokage summoned me for something, I guess she'll share a few information about my new team mates and team leader.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" I asked her, while opening the door.

"Yes, Taiyou. As you have been informed, you will be working with Team 7, which is composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. Meet with them later this afternoon. I know you have been good friends with them, so you wouldn't have any problem adjusting." she said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Uhm, can I ask a question?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"W-why d-did Sai l-leave Team 7?" I'm having one of my nervous breakdowns again. Ugh.

"He was chosen to be one of the ANBU Black Ops." The Hokage answered.

"O-oh. Okay, thank you." I said as I left the room.

* * *

I arrived at the training grounds and it had stopped raining. I can see Sakura arguing with Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei's reading his favorite book, Come Come Paradise.

"Hey, Taiyou!" said Naruto.

"Taiyou!" Sakura called out.

"Oh, hi guys!" I said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's gonna yank my arm of any time soon.

And as said, I was dragged over to meet my new sensei.

"H-hi Kakashi-sensei. I-I'm Taiyou H-Hana, n-nice to meet y-you." I managed to say.

"It's nice to meet you too, Taiyou. Since you're new, would you mind telling me some stuff about you?" asked my sensei.

"U-uhm, n-no, not at a-all." I said, as I sat next to him. I'm always like this when faced with adults I'm gonna meet for the first time. I stammer a lot, and I get nervous.

"Okay, go ahead" said Kakashi-sensei.

"W-well, I'm 16 y-years old, I-I used to live in Iwa, before me and my mom moved here." I shared.

"What kind of Justus can you do?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I c-can use a-all the elements, and I-I'm good at Taijutsu." I replied.

"Oh, that's good! Are you ready to start training?" asked Kakashi-sensei, while he closed his book and slipped it in his pouch.

"O-okay" I answered weakly.

* * *

**So Training starts, and there's a lot of good and surprising things that's gonna happen!**

**Itachi: Hey, Anne! Did Ami leave yet?**

**Me: (lies) Uh, yeah, the coast is clear..**

**The next thing I know, Itachi literally got swept off his feet by a certain girl named Ami.**

**Gaara: Anne! Thanks for letting Itachi be taken away instead of me!**

**Me: Sure thing. Want a cookie?**

**Gaara: Sure!**

**--Little does Gaara know that one bite of that will send him immediatley to Ami-san's room.**

**Yes, I'd do anything for my friends :)**

**'Till next time! :)**

**See ya, guys.  
**


End file.
